The present invention relates generally to optical switching devices, and more particularly to an optical switching device sensitive to changes in incident laser intensity.
The invention is an optical switching device capable of detecting small angular deviations in the propagation direction of a laser beam by measuring large changes in reflected intensity. The device comprises a nonlinear thin film Kerr material deposited on a conducting surface. When the device is properly aligned, it operates about a characteristic critical angle. The function of the device relies on nonlinear optical phenomena manifested by operation near a condition of bistability for a constant input intensity. If an incident beam wanders from this condition, the accompanying small angular deviation results and a precipitous change in reflected intensity occurs. The change in intensity is detectable by conventional means and may be used to realign the beam.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved optical switch.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an optical switch for laser beam alignment and control.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for sensing deviations in laser beam alignment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a laser intensity sensitive optical switch.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.